1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for securing automobile documents to the dashboard of an automotive vehicle so that the documents are visible through the windshield of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Aat
Inspection and Registration documents for automotive vehicles are required by all states. Holders for inspection and registration cards allow the documents to be seen through the windshield of the vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 2,887,804 discloses a dashboard mounted picture frame having two panels for holding a picture between the plates. U.S. Pat. No .3,237,327 discloses an automobile certificate holder having an envelope structure affixed to the vehicle by a plurality of magnets stapled to the envelope. U.S. Pat. No .3,313,053 discloses a rectangular flat plate with a card receiving pocket secured to the vehicle by magnets or to the mirror support. U.S. Pat. No. 4,184,276 discloses a holder having slot to receive the automobile registration document and a flexible material coated with pressure sensitive adhesive for affixing the holder to the windshield of the automobile.
What is needed beyond the prior art is a holder that is adaptable to mounting on the dashboard of a vehicle, that can hold both the registration and inspection cards and that can be adjusted to the align with the angle of the windshield of the vehicle.
The present invention meets the needs identified above by providing an apparatus having a transparent envelope with a cylindrical bottom, a base having a cavity for receiving the cylindrical bottom and an adjustment screw for fixing the envelope in one of a plurality of predetermined positions when the envelope is rotated about the cylindrical bottom.
The foregoing and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following more particular description of a preferred embodiment of the invention, as illustrated in the accompanying drawings wherein like reference numbers represent like parts of the invention.